Golden Apple Pirates
by rlb190
Summary: A new group of pirates, The Golden Apple Pirates are made up of infamous pirates, new kids to the world of pirating, and a talking book. Yup. It seems pretty normal to me!
1. Form

**Heyyyyyyyy. Rlb190 here. This story just popped into my head, and I'm gonna write it. Since I had NO idea how to create a Pirate form, I used The Unsung Heroes from one of the best authors on this site, Barrett M107! Go and check him out.**

**Rules:**

***No Jane Does or John Does, be interesting!  
* No relations to cannon characters**

***PM only, and title it," Pirate Oc: (Oc name)" so I know who it is so I can look back on it.**

*** If you read the rules, also put "Beware evil, we haves waffles" on your form. Okay, oc time…**

**Oc form!**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Epithet: (Like Black Leg Sanji or Pirate Hunter Zoro, etc..)**

**Age: (18+)**

**Bounty(Yes or no, no if they're new, yes put how much, but you can't have and extreme amount like Luffy unless they've been in it for a long time):**

**Gender:**

**Affiliation: ( Golden Apple Pirates, anything else, ask me first)**

**Sexuality: (I don't discriminate.)**

**Position: (Position on the crew)**

**Race:**

**Devil Fruit/Weapon: (Note, I'll only be accepting so many Devil Fruit users, one to three. Weapons are optional.)**

**Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?):**

**Attacks (Min. 0, Max. 20):**

**Physical Appearance: (Height, weight, hair, eyes, scars, anything really.)**

**Clothing: (What they wear every day)**

**Hometown/ Island:**

**History: (Descriptive!)**

**Family: (If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so.)**

**Personality: (At least a Paragraph. Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about.)**

**How do they act towards friends?:**

**How do they act towards other Pirates not in their crew?:**

**How do they act towards Marines?: **

**What do they think about Diana?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Hidden Talents:**

**Goals (Or Dreams):**

**Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases)**

_My Oc,_

Name: Diana Caldur

Nickname(s): Dee, Di, Dipwad (By her older brother)

Epithet: (Like Black Leg Sanji or Pirate Hunter Zoro, etc..)Moon Princess Diana

Age: (18+) 19

Bounty: **unknown**

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Golden Apple Pirates

Position: (Position on the crew) Sniper, Informant, Founder.

Race: Human

Devil Fruit/Weapon: (Note, I'll only be accepting so many Devil Fruit users, one to three. Weapons are optional.) Tskuki Tskuki Fruit, silver bow and arrows

Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?): You'll find out later!

Attacks (Min. 0, Max. 20): **You'll find out later!**

Physical Appearance: (Height, weight, hair, eyes, scars, anything really.)She has long, flowing, wavy silver hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She has yellow-ish eyes like the moon, with no irises, because she has aniridia, but she had surgery to get it fixed and wears contacts instead of glasses like most people with it. She's about 5'7 and 149 pounds. She has her ears pierced, with three black hoops on her right cartilage and two on her left. She has a long scar running down her back from her left shoulder blade down to her ride side. She has a tattoo of a crescent moon on her outer-right ankle.

Clothing: (What they wear every day) she wears a dark silver top with filled out sleeves that fall downwards at a slant to her elbows, with dark navy jeans. She also wears black shoes and black bracelets with a black ribbon chocker with a silver moon in the center and a red cloth/ribbon tied around her left wrist. Always has silver bow and quiver stocked with arrows on her at all times. Wears sunglasses in public places like a town.

Hometown/ Island: Baterilla

History: (Descriptive!) **You'll find out later!**

Family: (If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so.) Her brother, Kintaro is 22 now. He left the island when she was 17 to go sailing around the world. (among other reasons) She loves him, but holds some twinges of regrets for him leaving her behind, though she is very grateful for him

Personality: (At least a Paragraph. Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about.) She is very timid with strangers, and is one of the very serious people on the ship, even though she has ADHD, she tries her bests to keep on track. A lover of books, she is very often seen with a book or talking about books. She is sometimes shy, but very smart and sometimes uses words that REALLY confuse other people. She is calm under extreme stress moments, but cracks when she is under extreme pressure. Sometimes questions her friends' sanity. When she eats though, the girl can EAT. Sometimes gets off topic but can survey a situation extremely well.

How do they act towards friends?: Pretty friendly, but distant when she's reading

How do they act towards other Pirates not on their crew?: like, "Um, hey. So… we're just gonna leave now…. BYE!"

How do they act towards Marines?: She respects them, but thinks they're full of themselves(quietly)

Likes: Reading, long distance combat, nighttime, flowers, sailing, music

Quotes: "You never know until you try.", "PUT THAT DOWN YOU IDIOT YOU'LL KILL US ALL!", "I'll just stay on the ship. Where it's safe."

Dislikes: Rough seas, fires, jails, writing, sweets, whips, and mornings

Fears: An awkward fear of otters, and someone finding out she published a novel…

Hobbies: Reading, practicing aim

Hidden Talents: Writing, violin.

Goals (Or Dreams): To see the world, get out of her crappy town, see her brother again. Become a well-known author.

Other: Nope!

**Don't forget, PM only!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**rlb190**


	2. The Island Ramses

**Yeah! First chapter! I still need oc's people! :D**

It was a beautiful day on South Blue Seas. From her ship, Diana Caldur could see the open skies. She sniffed the air and a rush went through her, and she shivered. No matter how many times she did that, her reaction was always the same. She just _loved_ the ocean. From the hull where she stood, she could hear Kaori knocking around.

"Kaori, you okay?" she called to her blind friend. Even she though she was capable of going about on her own, Diana still wasn't sure she could handle being on this type of ship.

"I'M FINE DON'T COME DOWN!" yelled her friend in reply. There was a cracking of a plate and Diana could hear Kaori cursing loudly. Diana turned her attention towards the book in her hands. "Okay, is she gonna kill herself or us in the next 15 minutes or so?" she asked him.

Yes, HIM. Kai, the leather bound book with the faded purple cover and faded gold lettering. Diana had found him a year or so ago on an island. Kai had taken a liking to her and revealed himself almost as soon as she picked him up. He could choose to talk or not, and he could choose to show information or not.

Diana thought he was pretty awesome.

_I sure hope not _chuckled Kai. Diana laughed too.

_She's fine._ There was another large crashing sound.

_I think._

Diana smiled. Things were starting to become pretty good. "Yo, um, Di?" asked Kaori, who had climbed the stairs upwards. Diana turned towards her friend. Kaori was considered very pretty by everyone. She had soft brown hair in a carefully done braid and pretty brown eyes that were normally staring straight. Her hands were cut and dripping blood.

"I smell blood. My hands are wet with something, I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of plates in a million shattered pieces , and I can hear stuff flowing that's not the ocean. Am I bleeding?" Kaori had hearing like, a bazillion times better than anyone else's on the planet.

"Yes." said Diana walking over to her friend. She took one hand and looked at it. It had a bunch of plate pieces in it, causing the bright red to roll down the sides. "What were you doing?" asked Diana.

"Just looking around the kitchen and I accidently walked into the stack of plates we got in Alabasta. I think." She replied. "I can't hear things sitting still, and I can't feel anything with the ship rocking."

Diana sighed. "I can't do anything. Kai?" she asked the book which rested on a nearby barrel.

_I don't have arms._

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forget sometimes!" waved Diana, flustered.

_No problem. But what we need is a doctor. _

"Really? I hadn't noticed. We need a captain too."

"But Di-." tried Kaori. "No. No. No." muttered Diana, her voice firm. "Okay, fine. We also need a bunch of other people." said Kaori. "Hey, we can recruit, right?" pointed out Diana.

"True. My hand hurts. Fix it!" said Kaori, holding out her hand.

"I'm over here."

Kaori turned to Diana's voice. "I can't get used to the noise, it's so loud!" she protested. Diana listened. It seemed pretty quiet to her, but again, the heightened senses.

"Fine, I'll she what I can do." Diana pulled out a first-aid kit and took out a pair of tweezers. She began to pick the plate bits out of her friends' hands. Kaori didn't even wince, she just sometimes muttered "ow".

Diana cleaned the cuts and put about 53 Band-Aids on her.

"That's the best I can do. It might get infected, so keep it clean." warned Diana to Kaori.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Said Kaori, not interested in the details, but then again, she never was the one to listen anyways. _By the way, I forgot to tell you, we need to stop for supplies._ mentioned Kai. Kaori nodded in agreement."Yeah. I might have knocked over a few boxes of food while I was down there."

Diana slapped a hand up to her face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me?"

It was quiet for a second, and then all three broke into gales of laughter. It was a symbol. It wasn't just a laugh, it was an ice breaker, it showed friendship, it relived the pressure that had been haunted them all for weeks. Diana was grinning as they all quieted down. "Thanks K. I needed that." She thanked her friend. Kaori nodded, smiling. "No duh dude, it's in the job description."

"Um, what are you exactly?"

"I dunno. Lookout? Ship person caretaker thingie?" Kaori gave a shrug. Diana shrugged as well. "No big. Alright, all we need to do is head for the nearest island that won't kill us, and it isn't made out of whale crap." Kaori gave a shudder. She didn't want to relive _that _again.

"Kai?" Kai was quiet for a second, then he spoke. _There's an island nearby. The Island Ramses._

"Whoa, what!? That place? With the crimms and stuff?" asked Kaori. _Yeah. That's the place._ Diana sighed. "Whatever. You can just whack anybody who tries to give us problems, right?" she asked Kaori. "Sure, you have your arrow and Kai has his thing… I don't know what to call it. His aura chakra shit."

_I love you too Kaori._

"I know right? Imma adorable!" she replied, grinning. She moved swiftly across the deck towards the rope and started to set a course towards the island. "Oh sure can do that but you can't dodge plates." muttered Diana. "I can smell food. There is an island nearby." Retorted Kaori. Diana sighed and slumped down on the barrel next to Kai. "My god..."

_Don't worry Di. Thing will get better, just wait and see._

Dian surveyed the ocean. It was really calm, like the calm before the storm. "I sure hope so Kai. I sure hope so."

Their course changed east and they sail away, a wind picking them up. "Got it!" said Kaori. Moving next to Diana and sitting down, but there was no barrel of chair, so she fell onto the wood floor.

"Gah!" went Kaori. Diana and Kai busted up. "Way to go, ace." snickered Diana. Kaori sighed. "I can't wait until we reach land. The ocean screws up my senses." She grumbled something under her breath before pushing herself up on the railing, probably cursing the day she ever agreed to go sailing.

**(Line Break. I don't really know how to do these, so…. I'm gonna have Bob here (My faithful employee) handle this Line Space stuff from now on)**

They had finally docked. With much pushing from Kai and Kaori, Diana had agreed to get off the ship with them. Kaori had changed her clothes into jeans and a simple dark brown top that matched her eyes, her older clothes having been ruined by blood stains. Diana put her sunglasses on. It was tinted on the outside, so no one could see her eyes, but she could see clear as day.

Kaori had also put a pair of glasses on, so people wouldn't stare at her when her eyes were staring. Kaori had slipped Kai into her jean back-pack thing. They hid the ship and anchored it. No need to leave someone on the ship. It was unnamed and had no money or anything of value on it.

Now, they were walking around a sandy, but forested area. "It's like Alabasta. With trees." muttered Diana to Kaori. "Colors?" asked Kaori. "Yellow. Green. Brown." said Diana. They walked a few more feet until they came to a town. Diana gasped. Kaori looked around. "What? What!?" she demanded.

"It's like a dead town. The people… They all look so… sad." Diana lead Kaori to a building made out of sand and mud. "What is going on?" asked Diana to a random girl, who looked maybe 12. "You're not from here are you?" she asked them. "No." replied Kaori.

"It the criminals who run this place now. They're taxing everything, and making people pay to live."

Diana looked around. "What's the name?" she asked the girl. "I call them D-dorks. There normally called the Furies. They're a gang. There's only three fighters." She looked up at Diana with sad eyes. "Are you gonna stop them lady?" Diana's heart melted. "Yeah, we will." The girl smiled. "I'm Mavis. Nice to meet you." She held up a thin hand up to shake. Diana took it.

"I'm Diana. This is Kaori." She motioned to her brown-haired friend. Mavis nodded. She seemed like a smart girl. "They're on the other side of town." She picked up a stick and dipped in mud before taking Diana's arm and drawing out a map of the town with land marks and scales. "Follow my map. The castle is maybe a 20 minute walk away from here." She smiled at them, something almost regal in her eyes. "Good luck." Her eyes twinkled, like she had hope.

Diana thanked the girl and pulled Kaori though the town. "Was that a good idea?" asked Kaori. "I think so. We can just cover this stuff up quick and get some food and water from the castle when we're done." Karoi laughed. "Mighty full of ourselves, aren't we?" she teased. _Diana's right on this one. _said Kai from the bag. _There's three people on this island called Furies. They're human, but strong. No devil fruit though._ Diana smiled. "This is why you're awesome Kai." she called to him. She took a look at her right arm. "Turn right here."

They turned and arrived in front of a forest. Kaori stopped an inch away from a tree. "Ha! I told you I'm better on land." Diana nodded. "I had no doubts." Kaori suddenly stopped smiling.

"Someone's here." She whispered. She turned her head, listening. "HEY DIPSHIT GET OUT FROM THERE!" she yelled at a tree next to Diana. There was a hissing laugh, like "Hisisisisis."

"Two girls, alone in this town?" asked a voice, rasp. "Come out! Show yourself!" threatened Kaori. A figure stepped out from the trees. "Oh, you found me, darn!" he smirked. It was a young man, who looked fairly tall. He had red hair in a buzz cut, and his eyes… were VERY CREEPY.

His right eye was red, and his left eye blue and both were snake like. "Okay… Um, hi?" tried Diana weakly. "I can't allow you to come past here." He said. Diana laughed awkwardly. 'Okay, cool. Bye!" she tried to run away, but Kaori stopped her. "

Nun-uh! You got us into it, you're getting us out!" she yelled at her friend. Diana cursed and fumbled for her bow and quiver. She loaded and arrow and held it face down. "Okay, snake-guy, we can do this the easy way, or hard way." Snake-Guy laughed. "Hard way. For you."

Diana pointed an arrow at him.

"Well, screw you too." She told him. She fired an arrow at him. He moved out of the way and Diana rolled behind a tree. She hoped that Kaori had done the same. Snake-Guy appeared behind her. "Slithering Strike." He muttered, and used his FREAKING BLACK MAMBA Tail and hit Diana in the spine, but she faded away.

Diana appeared behind another tree and fired an arrow at him, but he dodged again, but this time, the arrow tip expanded into a net, trapping him in heavy rope. He cursed and tried to slither his way out of it. Kaori tackled him and jumped on the ropes, preventing him from moving. She pulled it up on top of a tree branch, hanging him in the air, free to any weapon.

"Go ahead. Do it." He told them. "I lost. Kill me." Diana shook her head. "No. I won't do that." She sat down, crossing her legs. Kaori smiled, she knew this routine. "Why? Because you pity me!? Screw you! I don't need your pity! Just kill me! My life is in your hands!" he yelled at her. Diana shook her head.

"No. It's in yours. I want to ask you why."

"What?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"This is none of your business! Just kill me already!"

"No. Tell me why first, then I might kill you."

"Fine." He gave a sigh of defeat. "I am who I am. No one cares about me. I don't want to live. I don't want to sleep. I don't care anymore. Okay, now kill me."

Diana was getting pissed. "Oh snap." muttered Kaori. "Not a good thing to say…" she whispered.

"DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!" she screamed at him. He looked at her, shocked. "YOU WERE GIVEN A LIFE! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING WASTE IT!" she went on. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO HAS SINNED!? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE?!" Diana looked really pissed off.

At this moment, she tore off her sunglasses, showing off her yellow/golden eyes, with no irises. "I AM THIS. AND I LIVE. DON'T YOU DARE THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR SOMETHING SO DUMB!" she continued on stride. Snake-Guy didn't know what it was, so he spilled.

"I'm a mercenary; I do jobs for anyone who has the highest bid. I AM this." Diana looked over at him, calmer now. "Then stop being someone who does that. Why don't you join us?"

Well, THAT threw him off. 'Whoa, what!?" he asked her.

"Join the Golden Apple Pirates." She told him. "Wait, Golden Apple? I thought The Deadly-."

"Nope. It's been reformed." Interrupted Kaori.

"We're going to the Grand Line." Diana told him. "Again." She muttered, with some irritation. Snake-Guy cut her a look. "You want me. A Hebi Hebi no Mi user, to go to the Grand Line with you?" he asked her, in some disbelief. "Um, yeah. I mean, we already need people and junk." said Kaori.

Diana looked at him. "So, anything you want to do?" she asked him. A low blush crept across his pale face. "Um, no." he muttered. Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You know…" she trailed off. "I have some truth arrow in my quiver; I could scratch you with one-."

"Fine!" he took a deep breath. Was he insane? Maybe. Was this moon-girl? Yes.

"IwanttobeaChroniclerforthenextpiratekindorqueen." He said it in a long breath.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" asked Diana. "I want to be a Chronicler for the next Pirate Queen/King." Diana smiled. "We could always use that! So you're with us then?" He gave her a glance, then Kaori. "Holy crap, I can't believe I'm doing this…"

**(Line Space time! Hello, I'm Bob, Miss. Rlb190's line break/ narrator for her stories! So, line break!)**

Skales dragged the two girls by the ropes they had trapped him in. He knocked on the door to the castle "LET ME IN!" he yelled. The door wheeled open and he walked inside. "Skales?" Asked a man. He was tall and muscular. 'These two girls-." He said, pushing them at the man. "Wanted to see you." Diana fell to the ground on her knees, panting hard. "What's the matter with this one?" asked the man. Skales pointed at her shoulder. "I bit her. She'll be dead soon." He said. Her shoulder was turning purple.

"This one is blind." He said, pointing to Kaori. 'I CAN HEAR YOU DIPSTICKS!" she yelled and cursed loudly.

"Good work Skales." He said "No problem Alexi. Where's Cato and Brutus?" he asked. "Here." Said a gruff voice. Skales looked over at the voice. It was the two of them alright. Bulging muscle and tough looking. They were triplets, with ruddy hair and so tanned it would put tanned people to shame. They were on a balcony.

"Good." He said. Diana faded on the floor. Brutus looked around. "What!? You little shit Skales!" he yelled. Dina jumped from behind a pillar and cut the ropes on Kaori. Kaori lunged forwards and put she shoulder into Alexi, having him stumble. Diana leapt from pillar to pillar and jumped on top of Brutus, who bellowed loudly, and through her off, but she shattered when she hit the wall. The real Dian flew down and landed a dragon-style kick on Brutus, who fell from the balcony to the floor and crashed through the wall.

Skales joined her and whacked Cato down. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." He grinned at Diana, who smiled. "You bet ya!" she laughed and leapt down onto Brutus. She pulled an arrow out and scratched him. He closed his eyes almost at once. "Coma. I got it from hydra blood. One hit and they're done."

She grinned and tossed the arrow to Skales. Skales took it and struck Cato, who also went under.

"Gah, holy crap! Holy crap!" yelled Kaori she was riding Alexi like a horse who was rearing. HAND ME THE FREAKING ARROW!" she yelled. Diana tossed it at her. She caught it and stabbed Alexi in the shoulder.

"Isn't she blind?" asked Skales. Diana nodded. "Yeah, but she depends on her other senses." She told him. Kaori jumped off of the man. "Well, that was easier than a I though. Good plan Skales." Skales nodded. "Thanks." Kaori threw an arm around him.

"Let's go, new Chronicler!"

They let the villagers know what had happened. Mavis seemed the most happy.

"Oh thank you! You saved them!" she danced around and laughed with some other kids. "She's gonna be really smart one day." muttered Skales. "I know right?" whispered Kaori. They were given some food and water from the villagers, who now had more than enough from the stock pile in the castle. With thanks and good-byes, they got back on the ship.

"Nice ship." said Skales, dropping a sack of corn. "Thanks. It was Kai's idea." He raised an eyebrow. "Kai?" he asked. Kaori dug up a purple, leather bound book. "Say hello Kai."

_Sup?_

"Did… Did that book just talk?!" stuttered Skales.

"Yes. Yes he did."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

_What else do they say? Like "Hey, by the way, we have a talking book, how are you with that?"_

Kaori laughed. "Okay, cool. So all we need now is a doctor, ship guy person, weapons dude, musician, cook, and-."

"Okay that's enough!" stuttered Diana. "I'm sure we'll get to that. Soon I hope."

Skales had one thought; "what have I done?"

**(Line space! Bob here again!) **

**So, yes! First chapter I'd like to thank-**

**snakeboy33- Skales**

**ppmgsmp…(dunno something long like that)- Kaori**

**I REALLY need some more oc's so it's not too late! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. The Jester and The Shipwright

The three human members of the Golden Apple Pirates look down at a messy, burnt glob of something. Kaori sniffed. "Um, what is that?" she asked. "It smells awful." Skales prodded at it with a fork. It let off steam and started to bubble. "I think it's alive." He whispered. Diana was pulsing. "You know I can't cook!" Kaori looked up at the sound of her voice.

"What is it?"

Diana sighed. "It used to be corn." Kaori heard the disappointment in Diana's voice. 'It can't be that bad, right?" she asked them. She grabbed a fork off the table and stuck it in the steaming blob. She put it up to her mouth and ate it.

"Well?" asked Skales. Kaori's face turned green, but she swallowed. "Oh yuck!" she coughed. "How can anyone mess up corn THAT much?" she leaned on the wall, coughing. I don't know! All I did was boil it!" groaned Diana. 'You just… eat it raw or something. Skales can't cook, Kaori, you can't cook either!" Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Skales can't cook?" Skales shrugged. "I burn water when I boil it." Kaori groaned. "Right. We need a cook. And a doctor, I'm gonna hurl."

Diana handed her a bucket.

After Kaori had hurled, Diana pulled out a few apples from them to eat. They now sat at the table, eating the apples. "Okay, so there's only three of us, four counting Kai." said Kaori. _Thanks for counting me, Kaori._ Kai said.

"We really need more people before we head out to The Grand Line." She went on. "Can we pick them up along the way? Or do we need to put posters on or something?" asked Skales, thinking. _People apply, that's how it works normally, but we of course, are not normal ._pointed out Kai.

"True dat." agreed Diana. "Well maybe we should make a list or something?" asked Kaori. "Like we can do that." Skales said. Kaori threw her hands in the air.

"Who the hell cares? Let's just pick them up along the way!" She pointed at Diana. "You, are NOT allowed to cook anymore!" Diana nodded. "Good call." She agreed.

They were interrupted by a large banging sound. "What was that!?" asked Diana, fear in her voice.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'M BLIND!"

Skales ran up the stairs, Diana trailing behind him. They pulled open the doors, expecting the worse. They had docked. "That was fast." muttered Skales. Diana leaned over the edge. "It's the Grand Line, shit like this happens." Kaori didn't seem to be in a good mood. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" she yelled, pissed.

"We docked!" called Skales down to her.

"Oh man!" cried Diana. "We crashed! We need to get some timber at this town." She motioned to the town that was in front of them. "We crashed into the harbor." She told Skales. "So, I'm guessing that's not good." He asked her. She shook her head. "Not good at all." Skales noticed the people of the town walking around, carefree.

"Why are they not screaming in fear of our ship?" he asked Diana. 'We don't have a Jolly Rodger." She pointed out.

Kaori sniffed the air. "Okay, I smell timber a few meters from here, and…" she trailed off. "Yeah?" asked Skales. "Jester?" she asked. "What?" asked Skales. "The circus. It sounds like a show, I smell jester shoes." Skales raised his eyebrows. Diana had gone in for her sunglasses and Kai, and was now next to Skales. "I told you she was good." She smirked a little to him.

Skales looked at her and nodded. "Point made."

"So, I'll go with Kai to get the timber, why don't you and Kaori check out the jester guy/dude/thing." suggested Diana. Kaori nodded and leaned forwards. "Let's go!" she cried, excited. She jumped over the railing and landed on the wooden dock with expert precision. She looked up. "Bust a move, Snake Dude!" she yelled. Skales brought the rope ladder down and followed her as she moved towards the crowded fish market.

_Snake Dude? _asked Kai. "It's Kaori nick name for him, he hates it." replied Diana.

_That sounds like Kaori._

_**(Hi guys again! It's Bob, miss rlb190's line space/ narrator/ anything else! Right now, I'm a line space)**_

Skales had finally caught up with Kaori after he pushed through a crowd. He found her staring right ahead at the sound of footsteps. She had her sunglasses on, he noticed. "What's going on?" he asked her. "You tell me." She responded. He looked up. It was a man, who sure did look like a jester. With an open purple vest that stopped just below his ribs with an orange sash with short tail and slightly baggy purple pants with the ankles tapped off. His shoes were also jester like, purple with the curl at the top and tiny sliver bells on the tips.

"I can hear the bells." whispered Kaori. The most prominent thing was his mask on. It was a white featureless helmet over his head with two black circles where the eyes should be. Skales found it creepy but cool at the same time. He was on a tight wire about 10 feet from the ground, walking across it juggling flaming torches.

Skales described it for her, just as the crowd gasped.

"Is he alright?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Skales said. He had just switched to jumping on one foot across. Then he suddenly jumped and almost floated down. The crowd that had gathered cheered. Skales took notice right away. "That's not a trick." He muttered. Kaori sniffed.

"He smells like iron."

The crowd diminished as he bowed, and started to take the tight wire down. Soon, it was just the performer and the two of them. The guy looked over at them, and cocked his head, like; _"What?"_

"That thing you did before…" started Skales. The guy nodded.

"It was Devil Fruit?" he asked. The guy nodded again. "You don't talk much?" asked Kaori. He shrugged.

Skales got a twinkle in his eye…

_**(LINE SPACE TIME! It's Bob again! Line space!)**_

Meanwhile the Sniper of the Golden Apple Pirates was getting some timber. With some arguing, she managed to get it for a deal, at 10,000 beli. Now she was wondering the streets, trying to find the harbor. She was turning to look at a vendor, when she ran smack into another person. They bumped heads, and both were pushed back.

"Ow!" went the other person. Diana's sunglasses fell off, and she started to blindly grope for them. The person gave her the sunglasses.

"Thanks!" Diana said. "Sorry about running into you!" she tried to apologize to the person. The person stood up quickly. "Yeah!" the person helped Diana up. "I'm Lisanna." The person said, holding out her. Diana took it. "Diana." They both turned mid-shake at shouting. A bunch of marines started to run their way, shouting and pointing. Lisanna showed panic in her eyes. "Run!" she shouted, lugging Diana and the timber. "What?!" asked Diana, running with her.

"I've gotten into some trouble, and you're stuck with me!" she laughed. "Got a way out?" she asked her.

"I've got a boat at the harbor." Diana replied. Lisanna pulled into a sharp right turn. "I got it! Does it matter I'm a solo pirate?" she called. Diana gasped and filled her lung with air. "Not at all!" she laughed, adrenaline pumping through her. "Does it matter if I have a crew?" asked Diana. She could smell the sea air. Lisanna laughed again. "Not at all!" they veered down the pathway, and finally speeding out towards the harbor. Diana pointed out the ship floating.

"There!"

As they neared the ship, Diana waved to Skales who was on the ship. Skales nodded and started to flail the sails and maneuver the ship from the port. Lisanna ran ahead and stopped next to the moving ship. Diana flung the timber onto the ship, then brought her hands down on her knees. Lisanna stepped on her hands and Diana brought her hands upwards in a swift motion, sending Lisanna into the ship. Diana grabbed the rope ladder and scaled it, then pulled it up. She fell onto the deck gasping and pulled herself up. The marines looked over at the ship, cursing.

One fired a gun at Diana, who yelped and shut her eyes, wincing. But instead of impact it was deflected with a _dinging._

Leon Lafoyette stopped the bullet by sticking his arm in front of Diana. She blinked. "Thank you." She said, a little winded. He nodded.

They blew away from the port and out of the marines reach. Lisanna turned to the crew. " .AWESOME!" she laughed. "Oh, this is a pirate ship! You guys are pirates? Where's your jolly rodger?" she asked. Diana shrugged.

"Ooh! And your ship is damaged at the hull! I can fix that!" she pulled a pair of goggles and gloves from her belt, and Diana noticed her for the first time. She had short black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a light spray of freckles across her face, and had a brown tool belt on.

She grabbed the timber and walked near the hull.

"So, you guys need a shipwright or something? I can do that!" she said. Diana nodded, but Kaori had another idea.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" she yelled. Lisanna grinned. "I'm Lisanna Donner, the new shipwright. Who's the silent-but-deadly-jester?" she asked them. "Our new crew member." said Skales grinning. "Captain?" asked Diana hopefully. Skales shook his head no. "Darn." She muttered.

_I could be captain. _joked Kai.

Lisanna looked at the book on the railing. "This is gonna be SO much fun!"

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been having problem with my computer! I still need oc's!**

**Leon Lafoyette- Barrett M107**

**Lisanna Donner- mylil'demigodflock**

**Hope you liked! Any favorites so far?I still need some more oc's, so let me know if you're interested! **


	4. Bad Ship

Things were going smoothly for about five minutes after the port shifted from view. Lisanna was hammering away at the boat, while Kaori gripped the rail and sniffed the air. Diana looked over Leon.

"Leon, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

Kaori looked over. "Guys, we have a problem." She said. 'What?" asked Skales.

Lisanna ran up next to them, a hammer in her hand.

"Guys, good thing and bad thing, Good thing, I fixed the ship! Bad thing, there is a HUGE-ASS FREAKING MEGA STORM COMING OUR WAY!" she said quickly. Diana paled and Skales frowned. "When?"

"Do I look like I know? It's just over the west port side." She pointed to the west side of the ship. They could a mass of grey storm clouds coming their way, thundering and moving swiftly in their path. "Crap!" Skales said. "Um, lets raise the sails. We can't have them lowered in a storm. The best can do is hope the ship survives it."

"We can't move?" Diana asked.

"No, it's too close, if we move the ship now, we won't be able to raise the sails in time." Skales miffed.

Quickly, Kaori raised the sails, and Skales with Leon started to tie everything down while the storm lingered. The air changed, and with the change, Diana's stomach lurched. She really hated rough seas, it made her want to hurl. For the pirate she was, she really looked pathetic when she got sea sick. Lisanna, who had been last minutes repairs, looked over at her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, her voice concerned.

"Sea sick."

Lisanna frowned. "Okay, I'll take you down below before it starts! I can stay with you to, with a bucket!" she dropped the supplies she was holding and dragged Diana below deck.

"Oi!" yelled Skales as the two disappeared below deck.

'Don't bother, you don't want Di up here when the storm starts rocking the boat." Kaori consoled, finishing tying a length of rope around the mast. "She gets sea sick pretty bad."

"Where's Kai?" asked Kaori. "Below!" called Skales to her across the boat. The storm closer to them, and the sky above them had turned grey, you could _hear_ the clouds gathering rain. "Get ready!" Skales yelled to Leon. Leon nodded. The winds picked up, blowing like crazy now.

The air was wet and heavy feeling, then the boat started to rock violently back and forth. Leon walked on the railing and handed Skales a rope. He motioned like he was tying a knot, then pointing to the railing. Skales took the hint and tied on end to the railing, then the other to his waist. Leon double checked the knot and gave the thumbs up.

They sky grumbled, and it began to rain violently, as though the sky was opening up to reveal the face of god. Lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating their faces for a brief second, before the dark overtook them again.

Kaori had tied herself to the mast, and was now gripping on to it for dear life. Leon grabbed her hand and held the palm for a moment, then let it go. She nodded, as though they had a whole conversation in that one moment. Skales gripped the rails like a vice, looking at the angry ocean.

"There's a ship!" he yelled. Kaori looked over at his voice. "No way!" she yelled back.

"It's a ship! No doubt!" he yelled back.

It was indeed a ship, maybe 3 kilometers away, a mere speck of brown that could barely be made out. Perhaps Skales could see because of his Devil Fruit. He squinted, brushing hair and water out of his eyes, trying to make it out. Lisanna threw open the door that lead to below deck.

She was holding a bucket.

She walked a step outside, sliding after a few step. As the boat titled left, she allowed the water on the deck to slip her to the left railing. She dumped the bucket into the water. The boat shifted again, and again, she rode the water to the right, but she held onto the door. Skales stared at her.

"She's sea sick alright!" she said, before shutting the door behind her. Skales shrugged mentally. She glanced over at the mast to Kaori, who looked like a drowned rat. "Kaori! How we holding up?"

She held her hand up. "We're good over here! Nothing's broken!" she called over the wind. Thunder boomed, and the ship was tilted awkwardly to the left and Skales felt his hands slipping. Under the wind and rain, he let go of the railing and was flung to the left, not using the graceful slide Lisanna had managed, but instead a series messy, panicked movements, He had no friction on the wet deck. He was about to be hurled over the edge, but the rope stopped him, using a (seemingly) heavy amount of force to stop him. He gripped onto the left edge, gasping from the sudden pull of the rope.

"Skales!" cried Kaori, fear quivering in her voice. Being blind and in a storm is proabably not a good feeling for her.

"I'm okay!" he called.

He pulled across the railing so he was near the supplies. Everything was going to be alright. Yet, he didn't notice that the roped were fraying breaking from the mass force, and the sheer amount of the rain. He also didn't notice when some crates fell loose, and lurched forwards, right on top of him. He felt the impact, and his knees buckles as his vision went foggy, then black.

*****It's Bob! Line space! *ahem* a while Later…*****

"Skales! Skales, wake up! Skales!" cried a voice. Skales fluttered his eyes open, squinting in the bright light. It wasn't rainy anymore, though he was still soaked. So were Kaori and Leon, who both leaned over him. "Did he wake up yet?" she asked. Leon tapped her twice on the palm. "Oh thank god! I was so worried!" she cried. "Leon said that the crates came loose and hit you, I was like, really worried!" she said quickly all in one breath.

"How long was I out?" he asked, then winced. His throat felt raw and sore.

"I don't know! Maybe…" Kaori turned towards Leon for help. He shrugged.

"Well, the storm ended a while ago." she offered. "Lisanna still hasn't come out with Di yet. Seem like she's having some pretty bad shit, but not as you!" Kaori told him.

"You hurt your head! We totally need a doctor or something." She dipped her hand next to his head on the deck and pulled it up, her fingertips drenched with red. "I smell the iron, you're bleed. The crates must have cut you. Don't sit up."

She turned again to Leon. "Go get Diana and Lisanna, they might know what to do." Leon walked away. He opened the door and traveled down to the first room on the right, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Lisanna through the door. Diana was sitting on the couch , but leaning over, so her head was near a bucket. Lisanna was sitting next to her, a hand on her back.

"Yeah?" Lisanna asked.

Leon pointed up and make some quick moves, describing something.

"Huh?"

He made a frustrated movement, then pointed up.

"Oh." Lisanna said. "Diana, we got to go." She said to Diana, nudging her. Diana gasped. "Yeah… I'm fine… lets go…" she stood up, and Leon walked back up. Kaori had wrapped Skales head in gauze, making him look more deadly then he probably was.

"It stopped." she breathed relived. "But you still need a doctor. Maybe that other ship?" she asked. Leon didn't know if they were friendly or not. There were no noticeable signs that they were pirates, they might just be a cargo ship. Since the Golden Apples didn't have anything to show them off as pirates either, maybe they could ask to see a doctor.

The door opened again, and Lisanna with Diana joined the others on the deck.

"What happened!?" cried Lisanna when she saw Skales.

"Some crates knocked over and hit Skales. I stopped the bleeding, but he needs a doctor." replied Kaori. Diana glanced up. "I don't want to know right now." she looked paler then normal and was sweating. "We can try that boat, but I don't know." Kaori said. "Boat?" asked Lisanna. Koari waved to the ocean.

'It'd take a while to get to it." She said.

"Really? It's like, ten feet from us."

'Whoa what!?"

"How on EARTH could you not notice that?!"

"I'm BLIND remember?"

Diana looked over at the boat. It was large, and went deep into the sea, probably with many levels down. She glanced at the mast, following up towards a flag. It was a black flag, with a skull with a two-row smiling lower jaw similar used as the symbol of the Shichibukai, smiling with it crossed out across.

.Gosh.

She knew that flag. It wasn't known well to many people, but she knew that flag. Kaori knew it as, well, she had seen it before she became blind, but of course, she couldn't see it, and none of the crew could know of it.

"Guys!" she screamed. The crew looked at her. "Get the ship away from the other ship, now!" she ordered.

"Why?" asked Lisanna looking at the ship.

"It's a slave trade ship!"

**Cliff! Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The Musician Mari

"It's a what!?"

"That flag, can't you see it!?"

"I'M FUCKING BLIND!"

"Not good. Really not good." muttered Skales. Leon looked over and titled his head, as if to say,

_Really? I had no idea!_

"Get the ship away! Now!" Diana ordered. She took a step folder, and then faltered, breathing heavy. She put her hands on her knees bent over a little bit. "Di?" asked Kaori. Diana stood a little. "Now! I'm fine." She ordered. She grit her teeth. Dammit! Leon took the hint, and started to run towards the helm, but was quickly stopped.

Somehow, in the minute they had talked, the crew from the ship snuck there way on theirs.

"Crap!" muttered Kaori. "Why didn't I sense them?"

They were surrounded. Maybe 20 or so pirates, armed and grinning wickedly. They didn't attack though, but held their swords at the ready. One of them stepped forwards, clearly the leader of the pack.

"You are in our waters, piglets."

"The sea belongs to everyone, dipshit!" yelled Kaori. Skales waved his hands. "Well, you see, we just were on our way."

The leader, who had a greasy, unpleasant look about him grinned, showing off yellow teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, piglets. You see, your friend over there," he pointed to Diana.

"Squealed like the little piglet she was that we were traders, and we can't just let the marines find us out."

They weren't in a good position. Diana was leaning on her knees, both pale and green at the same time. Skales was sitting on the floor, with Kaori kneeling next to him, and Leon had backed up near Diana, not a good spot for an attack, or defense.

The leader took a step forwards, and the Golden Apple Pirates took a step back, expecting a fight. (Well, expect Diana.)

He grinned at their reaction. "I guess I could so you my Devil Fruit powers, piglets." The rest of the men cheered. "Get em Spi!" he cocked his head at them. "Wait a minute." He laughed loudly. "Kaori? Kaori the Firebird?" he laughed. Kaori looked down, blushing. "I don't go by that anymore." He laughed, smiling like he could use it.

"Why is someone like you hanging around these losers?" he asked her.

Skales and Leon both looked at her. Kaori the Firebird? "Shut up!" she yelled. Spi shrugged.

"I guess no's a good time to take you down." he took and quick step, and the next thing everyone knew, he was next to Kaori.

"Speed is everything." He said, grinning.

"High speed." muttered Skales. He had heard of it, but didn't think it was real. Kaori growled something. This was not a good thing for her. Again, in a blink of an eye, he was back near his crew.

"Take them down." He order, waving is hand. They rushed them. Leon moved first, he grabbed Diana by her hand, moving almost as fast of Spi, and led her near the mast, where she could recover. Skales hissed, and turned into a full- form Black Mamba.

"Oh, Zoan?" asked Spi. His men attacked him, but Skales knocked each one down with his tail or head butted them. Kaori seemed a little confused. She could hear noises, but it was all confusing. Leon wasn't faring any better, trying to reach Kaori to help her not get stabbed.

Skales suddenly felt dizzy and weak. He turned back to normal and gripped his head. He cursed as he felt warm blood trickle onto his hand.

Kaori took a deep breath. _Focus. You can do this._

She focused, feeling for footsteps. She ignored the ocean. _Listen… Feel._

At that moment, a man made a lunge for her. It seemingly slow motion, she skid out of the way, the blade he was holding missing her by inches. Spi looked up at her.

Same old Firebird he knew.

She whipped something out, (from where, god knows) she unfurled the thing and turned around, using a lightning-quick movement, and bringing her hand next to him, nearly flying next to him. She stopped and as quick as it came out, it was away again, and the man was on the floor, drenched in blood.

"What the?" asked Skales. Spi just smiled.

She pulled another thing out. It was small, and shiny. She flexed her hand and the small metal objects flew, striking 4 men, all of them going down. Her eyes were still closed, and her face down. She pulled _another _thing out. (where the hell was she getting this stuff!?) she pulled whatever they were onto her hands. Spi stopped smiling. He looked concerned. "You wouldn't-!"

Kaori was still looked down.

"Her flame shuko!" gasped a man.

Spi decided enough was enough. He moved as quick as lighting, and soon help Diana in a near a chokehold, a knife to her throat.

"No one moves or she dies."

Kaori froze. Leon froze. Skales froze.

Diana was dripping sweat, still trying to get over the sea sickness, "Don't stop you idiots! I don't' care if he kills me, get out of here!" she yelled in her loudest voice she could muster.

The knife was pushed closer. You could see the beads of blood slowly start to trickle down her neck, he wasn't bluffing.

"Hand in your weapons." He told them. Skales looked offended. "I _am _a weapon." Spi rolled his eyes.

"Cuff them."

The men moved forwards obediently, and cuffed the three with Kairoseki Cuffs. Skales and Leon looked a little weaker than before. Kaori just looked like, Kaori. They pushed the newly cuffed forwards and they walked onto the board that they had used to cross on their ship.

Spi dragged Diana behind them.

Skales ended up walking next to Kaori.

"Why did you not say you're a Devil Fruit user?" he whispered to her. She didn't break her stride. "I'm not." She whispered back. Skales looked a little stunned. "But where did you get-?"

"I'm always well prepared."

They stepped onto the trader ship. It was very well built, with thicker walls than normal. For Kaori, this whole thing was very confusing. Her adrenaline was gone, and her senses were screwed again. She never thought that she'd be called that again. She smiled a little to herself, remembering the old days, when she could see.

Lighting quick and with a good eye, said to have the sharpest reaction time in all the seas, she was a member of one of the most powerful crews ever. After that incident with Diana, she lost her sight, and was kicked off the crew. She had never felt so alone, her nakama had just thrown her out in her time of need.

Of course, she hadn't told anyone that.

With her mind off, she somehow allowed her legs to walk into a cell. With heavy metal bars on the doors and side walls, and rough, thick wood on the backs, there was no getting out. The thing was, there was no one on the ship, except for one girl, who was in the cell next to Kaori and Leon. Though she couldn't see it, she heard the door open and close.

Skales cursed. "What do we do?" he asked. The girl next to Kaori looked over at them. She was quite pretty, with exotic brown skin and eyes. She had dark brown hair that was curly in corkscrew curls. She looked as though she had unrolled several bolts of colorful fabric and wrapped it around her waist. Her top was cuffed at her shoulders with elastic, stopping just before her sternum . she had a wrap with golden coins (or something like that) around her skirt. She had a pink bandanna tied around her head, covering it, with the same gold coins on it. Her stomach was thin and deep brown, like the rest of her, but her belly button had gems hanging from it, and she had a tattoo of la wreath eaves around it over the top.

"Easy. We wait, unless you can get out of here, or if I had my flute. You know, normal stuff."

"Who are you?"

"Well aren't you nice? I'm Mari." She said it like, Mar-e.

"I'm Skales, this is Leon and Kaori."

"Hi, welcome to your doom, I'm Mari, and I will be your guide today."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

"I speak like I play tennis. Hit people in the face."

Kaori smiled in spite of herself. "I like her." She said. "You said something about a flute?" asked Skales, changing the subject. "Yeah. My flute. It's metal and shiny, pretty long, you know, a flute."

"Why would you need a flute?"  
"I'm not only a musician, I can also whack people pretty hard too." She smirked. "If you get my drift." Skales sighed. "I do. How did you get on here anyways?" Mari looked offended. "And I'd tell you… why?" she asked.

Kaori sighed helplessly. "I have to use the restroom."

Mari smirked. "Now what I have always told you?" she asked, putting on her best mother voice. "Never get kidnapped by slave traders and thrown into a cell before using the potty." She turned to Leon. "You don't talk much, do you?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm cool with that." She said. Skales noticed one of her eyes had a whipped lash mark on it, nearly swelling her eye shut, and her feet were covered with cut marks.

"Are you alright?"  
She sighed. "Yeah, dumb idiot traders. I wasn't paying attention and one of them had a whip, the jerk." Kaori sniffed the air. "It smells like sweat and blood." Mari smiled. "You beta ya!"

"Kaori, anyway to get us out of here?" asked Skales. Kaori nodded. "Like I wouldn't have a plan." Her hands were cuffed behind her back, so she did some flippy, painful thing and ended up her arms in front of her. She reached into her braided hair and pulled something small and shiny out.

"What is that?"

"A Shuriken. Among many."

"A what?" asked Skales.

"Throwing star, smart one." retorted Mari. Kaori grinned. "Can we keep her?" Mari made puppy eyes. Skales sighed. "That's not up to me, let's just leave together anyways."

Kaori slipped off her shoes and held it in her hand. Carefully, she placed it in-between her toes, and brought it up to her wrist, using her toes in a swinging motion to saw it off. Within minutes, it was done. Kaori stood up.

"Now what?" asked Mari.

In response, an explosion rocked their world.

**So, New chapter! I'm glad you all liked so far, rember, we still need a doctor, among other things, thanks to TagiaMINORI6 for Mari. I hope I played her well! :D what do you think? Any favorites so far? How will this end?**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	6. Escape

The explosion rocked the ship back and forth shouts of "what was that?" could be heard across the ship. Mari grinned widely. "Cool. Now we can ditch this place."

Skales looked at her "We?"

Mari looked back at him. "Uh yeah, we. I'm on your crew now."

"Who decided that!?"

"I did. A few seconds ago."

The large, gaping, smoking hole tore open the side of the ship. Lisanna was standing in front with a small black box. She glared at them. "You guys left me on the ship!" she complained, then waved the box. "Then I had to waste my explosives on saving you." She pouted a little. Diana ran up to her. "Lis, we have a problem."

Lisanna looked over Diana's shoulder. "Oh shit. She's right, we gotta go, now!" Mari was up first.

"Did either of you find a flute?" she asked them. Diana handed her a long, silver interment. "This?" Mari nodded and gripped her flute. "Thanks."

Kaori bounced up, her senses back from the explosion, and sprinted out of the hole, looking about ready to kill somebody.

How dare he? That son of a bitch knew she was trying to ignore her old life.

"SPI!" Kaori yelled in rage as she burst on to the deck of the ship. The ship Captain smirked down at the blind girl with an icy glare. He started to chuckle, running a hand through his hair and before long his low chuckle became full-blown laughter.

"The Flame Shuko! As persistent as ever! Ahahaha!" He continued to laugh, "Did you forget already how I humiliated you and your little motley crew without even breaking a sweat?!"

"I'd like to see you try that a second time," Kaori stated, raising her arms and letting light bounce off of the eight silver throwing knives she held.

Spi quirked an eyebrow, "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No, just a poor choice of words…" Kaori replied. Spi smirked and she continued, "I can just smell the arrogance coming off of you in waves… Makes me want to puke."

"Is that so?" Spi asked, "Well, allow my mean to help you with that. When your head is no longer attached, you shouldn't be able to smell anything at all! Attack!" Spi commanded. From above three fairly large pirates came falling down on to the deck, each with a sword in hand.

"Please…" Kaori scoffed underneath her breath. With a flick of her hip, a knife flew up from her person which she caught between her teeth by its hilt, "Like they're gonna stop me from breaking your damn neck, Spi!"

Kaori dashed forth in an incredible burst of speed, at the last second she spun and in the next second was standing behind the three swordsmen who were frozen in place.

Blood slowly slid down each of the blades she held. All three of the males fell with a thud and blood began to pool around them.

"Well that's three… What about number four?"

Kaori's eyebrows rose, she finally caught a whiff of another. Though she could not see it a large shadow was cast over her. An incredibly large male stood over her holding a double edged sword to match his height high above his own head.

"Buh bye," Spi said with a wicked smile, waving at the blind girl.

'Shit! NO!' Kaori thought, she attempted to move back but stopped as her heel caught one of the fallen bodies.

The large pirate brought down the sword with a thunderous battle cry. Kaori gritted her teeth, trying to think, but her train of thought was interrupted by the sword of steel clashing with steel.

The scent of iron wafted in to her nose and with a single sniff, it was familiar.

"…Leon?"

The masked Jester was indeed standing next to the blind girl, the giant claymore against the back of his neck. From the point, as it began to bleed, his body slowly turned a dark grey color.

"Tetsu Tetsu no Mi…" He spoke gruffly and raised his right hand to grip the blade, "Iron Demon," He pushed the sword away from his neck and wrapped his arms around it. Throwing his body in to it, he snapped the weapon, throwing the much larger pirate off balance.

"Hah!" Leon hurled his half of the sword at the pirate's head, hitting his mark and felling the giant man. With a wail of pain and fear, the pirate fell overboard with huge splash.

"Well that's… Annoying…" Spi murmured with a sigh.

Kaori let the knife drop from her mouth, "Where are the others?"

"…Around," Leon replied.

"Wahoo!" Skales darted out from below, already partially transformed. Two pirates jumped down from the upper decks to attack him but with a swipe of his tail he sent them crashing in to railing.

"Who'sss next?!" Skales hissed excitedly. He looked up with slitted eyes to see several pirates with their weapons at the ready. The Zoan user grinned widely and used his tail to launch himself at them. He slammed in to the first of his victims with a powerful headbutt.

As he dropped, Skales ducked and jumped back as two other nameless pirates attacked him in tandem. Just as both moved to attack him again, the Zoan user smirked.

He lunged, slamming in to one before he knew what happened and discretely wrapped his tail around the second's ankle. He spun around, bringing the second pirate with him. He dispatched two with one move and jumped back, receiving a shallow cut across his stomach as another attacked him.

Skales could see five in front of him and could hear the footsteps of more behind him.

(Scene Break)

Silver arrows of light sailed through the air and struck their marks, felling two pirates near Spi. Two arrows went for the leader himself but Spi merely swayed his head, dodging both with a bored expression on his face.

"Are you idiots just going to stand there and let the Sniper pick you off or are you going to attack like I commanded?" Spi asked, though the answer was clearly obvious. The dozens of pirate around him uttered battle cries as they jumped from the upper decks and in to battle.

"How many?" Kaori asked.

"A lot," Leon replied bluntly.

"That doesn't freaking help!" She shouted. She dodged around the blades as she heard them cut through the air, felt the footsteps of their wielders through the wood of the ship. She could clearly hear the sound of steel clashing and more steel, clattering against the deck, she assumed this was Leon's doing.

"Out of my way!" Kaori shouted, she let loose the blades she held in any direction before whipping out dual blade edged war fans. She blocked and deflected swords as they came, in an instant she moved and sliced through two pirates, felling them instantly.

"Spi! Your head is about to roll you bastard!" Kaori exclaimed, slashing and countering as her enemies came at her. She couldn't see the amused smirk spread across the man's face as he watched the madness.

"Gah!"

"Ugwaah!"

"Ach!"

Pirates of Spi's crew grunted and fell, huddling up on the ground in pain as they were struck. Lisanna happily swung her large wrench that she was currently using as a bludgeon. She shattered weapons and even broke a few bones.

Mari dodged nimbly and brained her enemies with her flute that doubled as her bo staff. She jumped as two attempted attack and landed a powerful kick to the face of one while the other was knocked unconscious by her staff making contact with the side of his head.

"How many are there?! They're coming out of the woodwork here!" Mari stated as she and Lisanna stood back to back fighting off their enemies. She winced as she gained a few shallow cuts on her arms but the attackers were swiftly taken down.

"Help please!"

"That was Diana!" Skales gasped, losing his focus long enough to be cut across his back. The attacker had his head smashed in to the wooden deck.

Diana was on the verge of trembling as more and more pirates flooded towards her, herself only able to fire her arrows so quickly and they were beginning to overtake her.

"Hang on, Captain!" Lisanna shouted over the madness.

Diann whacked one of the pirates with her bow, but this was enough for one to lunge at her from behind and pull her back. She opened her mouth to scream as she saw the glint of steel out of the corner of her eye.

"Single Bone!"

A body came crashing in to the pirate that held her and a tall shadow stood over her as other pirates attacked. She looked up…

"Leon!"

The masked Jester nodded, "Sorry… I was caught up…" He said quietly. He stepped back and threw most of the pirates on top of him back but neither he, nor Diana saw the large object fly towards his head before it was too late.

Lisanna's large wrench made contact with the side of Leon's helmet covered head and the thunderous sound similar to a gong rung out. The nose drowned out the pained groans and sounds of clashing steel and even momentarily stopped it all.

Leon was visible shaking on the spot. He slowly raised his arms and grabbed his own head and slowly bt surely his shaking and the sound ceased.

"Ooh…" He groaned quietly.

"Leon! Oh man! Sorry, I was so focused on getting to Diana! Ah… Are you all right?" She asked. The masked Jester said nothing per usual for a few seconds.

"… My ears are ringing… Why is everyone triplets?" He asked. A large wooden war hammer came crashing down on the back of Leon's head, slamming him in to the deck.

"That's a no!" A rotund pirate exclaimed with a wide grin, "Kill'em all!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The madness resumed.

Skales jumped high and swiped his tail as he was close enough to the mob below and took out multiple targets in one fell swoop. He lunged forward with a powerful headbutt to the nose of the closest Pirate.

Mari hopped up and ran along the heads of the pirates. She finally jumped high, spinning her bo staff flute above her head. She brought it down with a sickening crack on top of a large pirates head and thrust it back, catching another, very unfortunate soul, in the groin.

"Ah!" She yelped as her left calf and right arm were cut but she retaliated and with a strong punch broke the nose of the nearest pirate to her.

Lisanna blocked two swords as their owners slashed for her. She pushed them back and spun around, using her momentum to catch one in the side with a debilitating blow and slam him in to the other. The Shipwright raised wrench over her head and brought it down upon a third's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

The Shipwright winced as someone cut the back of her shoulder and fell to her knees as one of the pirates struck the back of her leg.

She swung and struck the side of an enemy's knee and whipped her head around as a large shadow was cast over her. The same rotund pirate that had struck Leon with the war hammer was standing over her with a wide grin spread across his round face.

"It's about to get very messy!" He exclaimed. As he brought the axe down, Lisanna closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Leon holding off the hammer. She smiled brightly…

"You're just all over the place today, aren't ya?" She asked.

Leon didn't respond and instead crushed the hammer in to splinters with a strong punch. He lunged at the rotund pirate as he fell back…

"Iron Head!" Leon reared back his head and threw it forward, making contact with the pirate's large stomach. The Jester's head sunk in slightly due to the thickness but a moment later the large pirate was sent barreling through his own crewmates, bowling them down.

"All right!" Lisanna cheered. A mere five seconds later and Leon was dog-piled by several pirates, "Oh no!" Before she could move, several of their enemies were pierced by arrows of silver light.

"I'm returning the favor," Diana stated with a smile, firing on more of the pirates. Lisanna smiled widely, helping Leon to his feet.

"We have to fight," Leon said gruffly.

"Right!"

(Scene Break)

Kaori weaved through the mob of pirates and jumped high. She pushed off of an enemy's head and flipped gracefully through the air, landing safely on the upper decks of the ship. Despite the madness below, the mob of enemies pirates fighting against her crewmates.

The cries and shouts, the overwhelming smell of sweat, blood and iron, it was all too easy to know that there was only one person with her.

"Spi…" She took a single step and suddenly lurched forward, doubling over as a knee was buried in to her abdomen. She coughed and wheezed…

"Yes, Flame Shuko?" Spi asked with a wicked smile.

"Don't call me that… AGAIN!" Kaori exclaimed, pushing forward and spinning around, her dual war fans cutting through the air. She only sliced through air…

"Close but no cigar," Spi stated chuckling.

Kaori smirked knowingly and tugged hard on a chain. Spi's eyes widened and he quickly looked over his shoulder, in time to see a small scythe coming straight at him, 'When?!' He jumped back, receiving a gash on his left arm.

Kaori stowed away her war fans and quickly caught the kusarigama, beginning to whirl it around overhead. She brought it straight down in a vertical slash and embedded the blade in to the wood as Spi jumped away.

The blind girl tugged it back, tearing a sizeable gash through the wooden deck and quickly caught the weapon, speedily slashing as Spi came in close. Kaori blocked one of his kicks but the man moved away before she could do any damage.

"I see you've improved," Spi commented, "I might have to stop holding back at this rate."

Kaori sneered and quickly launched the kusarigama at Spi at breakneck speeds. The man dodged and in an instant severed the chain with the sword of one of his fallen subordinates. The weapon itself flew overboard and fell harmlessly in to the sea while the blind girl well back.

"Kaori!"

The blind girl caught herself and looked up as the strong scent of iron and snakes were close by, "No! Help the other!" She shouted.

Skales and Leon dashed to Spi, who smirked.

The sword in his hand began to visibly move, not that the two Golden Apple pirates took any notice. He slashed just as Leon reared back his arm to punch and the masked Jester froze.

Mere seconds later and blood sprayed from his abdomen from a cut, a cut that passed through his iron skin. Leon dropped to his hands and knees, holding his wound

"Bassstard!" Skales hissed. He lunged forward at incredible speeds and using his tail, attacked Spi furiously from two directions but the man merely dodged with superior speed and a bored expression on his face.

"Bored now…" Spi was gone in the blink of an eye as Skales lunged at him once again and reappeared to his right with his leg raised high. A malicious grin spread across his face and in a blindingly fast movement brought his heel down upon the Zoan user's back, slamming him in to the deck with enough force to leave a shallow dent.

"Aaah!"

Spi gracefully back-flipped out of arms away as Kaori flew at him from the side with a kick aimed for his head. He swayed his body as the blind girl launched throwing knives at him in rapid succession. When was all said and done, the two of them were standing on opposite sides of the ship.

Kaori brought out her war fans, "Leon… Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes…" He replied.

"Is your body still made of iron now?"

"Yes…"

"Good, I'm sorry about this!" She moved back quickly and swung back her war fans, striking the bladed edges against Leon's iron back and quickly dashing forward. The blades glided across the wooden deck and seconds later set ablaze, leaving twin trails of flames in her wake.

"Flame Shuko!"

"And stronger using the sparks and friction created from striking the iron boy, impressive…" He remarked. He raised a hand and wagged his index finger, "But a little too late!"

Spi moved in the blink of an eye, faster than Kaori could react and was in front of her in that instant. The man laughed wickedly as he unleashed a lightning fast barrage of punches. Kaori was left to flail wildly as she was attacked, dropping her war fans in the process.

Spi landed one last punch that sent the girl tumbling across the deck to her two friends.

"We can't win!" Skales grunted as he picked himself up, "Leon, get her, we have to get back to the ship."

The masked Jester silently agreed and scooped up the blind girl under his arm. Spi waved to them…

"It was fun while it lasted!"

Skales and Leon jumped in to the fray, taking a couple of the remaining enemies, "We have to get back to the ship! Kaori is down!" The Zoan user shouted.

Lisanna and Mari bludgeoned two more of their enemies while Diana landed direct hits to three others, "Go for the ship!" Diana shouted.

"Stop them!" A pirate exclaimed.

"NO!" Spi commanded from on high, "Let them go, they're no threat," He waved the Golden Apple pirates goodbye as they slowly backed up to the ship.

Diana looked uneasily at Skales "What do we do?" she whispered. "Run!" He declared and they all bounced onto their ship and pushed away from the slave trader. Diana collapsed on the deck. "That was too close, and we didn't even get a doctor!" she moaned.

"Oh wait, which one of you called me Capitan?" Lisanna shrugged. "Almost all of that." Diana shook her head. "I'm not the Capitan." Lisanna bit her lip. "Can you be out temporary Capitan? Until we get an official one, at least." Diana nodded. "Okay." Mari looked around. "Nice ship." She said. Diana looked at her, noticing for the first time. "Who is this?" she asked. Mari whirled around, dark shadows creeping across her face.

"Your worst nightmare." Then she laughed. "Ahahaha, no. I'm your new musician!" she then glanced at Kaori. "Is she gonna be alright?" Diana looked at Kaori. "We really need a doctor!" she cursed. She pulled a map from her pocket. "There aren't any towns near here, just an island, no recorded towns at least." She shoved the paper back in her pocket. "But, it's the best we can do." she looked at her beat up crew.

"Set course to the island Barham."

******Break*****

**HUGE Thanks to Barrett M107 for helping me out with the fight scene; he wrote all of it! I was having such a hard time doing it the story was off the grid for a long time, so a huge thanks to him. I hope you guys liked, what did you think?**


End file.
